Noche
by THCrazyAlien
Summary: Un cúmulo de emociones los cuales no pueden ser expresados. Sólo el negro manto que cubre la noche los conoce. Un sentimiento en específico el cual no es correspondido. ¿O sí?. Advertencia: Incesto


Hola, soy nueva aquí, espero les guste este oneshot.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ao no exorcist no me pertenecen, ya saben, todo eso.

Disfruten

Esa noche, como muchas otras no podía dormir, se encontraba boca arriba en su cama totalmente despojado de la sábana, se la había quitado porque hacía demasiado calor como para estar cubierto.

No iba a subir a la azotea donde solía ir cuando tenía insomnio, simplemente porque no tenía ganas, ese lugar lo ponía a pensar muchas cosas y lo que menos quería era sentirse más melancólico y triste de lo que ya estaba en ese momento. Kuro estaba dormido, así que no podía distraerse en jugar con él.

Suspiró.

Hacía apenas mes y medio que todo había comenzado.

Había comenzado su vida como Hijo de Satanás, como estudiante de preparatoria y de exorcismo, había comenzado su vida sin su padre, Fujimoto Shiro, como hermano de un excelente exorcista, el más joven siendo Dragoon y Doctor a la vez, aparte de su profesor.

Todo eso de golpe. Se hacía creer a sí mismo y les hacía creer a los demás que ya lo había aceptado y podía vivir con ello. Que era fuerte y seguía adelante sin ningún problema.

Pero eso no era verdad.

Se sentía completamente solo, aunque había conseguido amigos y tenía a su hermano, pero no era lo que el necesitaba.

Sus amigos no saben todo, no deben saberlo.

Y Yukio…

Si bien es su hermano, en los últimos años no ha habido ningún "acercamiento como hermanos". Ambos se preocupaban por el otro a su manera, a veces se preguntaban cómo estaban y sólo respondían con un "bien". Rin mentía al decir eso, y sabía que su hermano también porque lo veía totalmente cansado y estresado con la vida que llevaba.

Además, era la última persona en todo el mundo que debía enterarse del cúmulo de emociones que tenía.

De nuevo suspiró, su cola se mantenía quieta, de vez en cuando se movía de un lado a otro, pero luego se volvía a detener.

Algo calientito y húmedo resbaló por su mejilla, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que unas lágrimas estaban saliendo sin control, y poco a poco perdía la capacidad para respirar por la nariz al acumularse mocos en esas cavidades, se tapó con la mano esa área, evitando hacer ruido y respirando por la boca, sabía que su hermano no tenía el sueño tan pesado como el suyo y podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Decidió levantarse con mucho cuidado, tratando que la madera de su cama y del suelo o que el rechinido de la puerta – la cual era casi imperceptible de día – sonara muy fuerte.

Afortunadamente Yukio no se dio cuenta de la salida de su hermano mayor, aún estaba dormido sumergido en un mar de dulces sueños.

Cuando logró salir, el gemelo mayor se recargó en la pared aún conteniéndose, luego se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó detrás de la barra, encogiendo sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre ellas y sus brazos que la rodearon para luego dejar salir todo eso que sentía, no lloró desconsoladamente, aún se sentía limitado a hacer mucho ruido.

Pensó que sólo sería esa vez, que trataría de sacar todo lo que traía dentro, y seguiría adelante, sería fuerte y confiaría en sí mismo, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para cumplir sus objetivos, para conservar esos lazos de amistad que comenzaban a nacer y… con Yukio, sí, con Yukio trataría de alejarse un poco de él, sabía que aunque había desistido en dispararle ese día o de aceptar que no fue su culpa la muerte de su padre, aún le guardaba resentimiento por ello, aún una parte de él seguía creyendo en su culpabilidad.

Esperaba guardar la debida distancia para que él pudiera asimilarlo todo así como su pequeño hermano, se hacían daño mutuamente, además de no querer ser una carga.

_Soy un idiota por no saber controlarme, por ser tan flojo y despistado en todos los sentidos, en la escuela y con los que lo rodean, - _su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas no cesaban_- por creer que todo está bien cuando no es así, por causar tanto daño, por mentir…_

-Nii-san

Su cuerpo se tensó, la voz de Yukio sonó como un leve susurro pero pudo identificar un aire somnoliento y preocupado a la vez.

El gemelo menor estaba a unos seis pasos de Rin, con pijama y se tallaba un ojo, se acababa de levantar porque el calor terminó por despertarlo, demás que tenía una sed tremenda, cosa que se le olvidó al ver a su Nii-san llorando en el suelo de la cocina, ¿por qué llora?, ¿qué hace ahí?, se preguntaba. Rin no le contestó, y decidió acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar justo a un lado de él, se puso a su altura quedando de rodillas y tocó su hombro. Rin se estremeció.

-Nii-san ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Yukio era tan suave en ese momento, su tacto hizo que se le erizara la piel, no quería que se enterara, quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo, había algo más que lo tenía así.

-Nada – Rin movió la cabeza negativamente y trató de sonar normal, su voz estaba quebradiza, algo ronca y mermada – estoy bien, ya… voy a dormir no te preocupes – trató de reír pero simplemente no pudo.

La preocupación de Yukio aumentaba ¡era más que obvio que su hermano no estaba bien!, ¿por qué no quiere decírselo?, se sentó completamente en el suelo, quedando frente a frente quitando la mano del hombro del mayor

-Nii-san – lo llamó otra vez, no se iría de ahí hasta saber porqué estaba llorando de esa manera ¿había sido su culpa? ¿Había hecho algo que lo pusiera así? - me preocupas

No, no, no, no, tenía que irse de ahí, no podía seguir en esa situación.

Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo bien, ya que estaba más ocupado en que su mirada y la de su hermano no se cruzaran que se tambaleó varias veces pero logró sostenerse de la barra.

Yukio se levantó rápido, tratando de agarrar a su hermano para que no cayera pero no lo hizo al verlo sostenerse, Rin comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, iba a irse, iba a salir de ahí sin contarle nada ¿por qué? ¿No confiaba en él?

-¡Hey! – sostuvo el brazo derecho de su gemelo pero éste se volvió y le apartó bruscamente, en ese momento las dos miradas se cruzaron.

El menor pudo ver en Rin mucho dolor, lo que hizo que sintiera una enorme presión en su pecho, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su nariz y alrededor de sus ojos, además de un poco hinchado, lágrimas salían de esos orbes azules y se deslizaban delicadamente por sus mejillas dejando un camino húmedo, su cabello estaba revuelto y su seño medio fruncido ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Por su parte, el mayor de los gemelos se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que Yukio le viera directamente, sabía que él ya se había dado cuenta de su condición, ¡maldita conexión de gemelos!, intentó huir, pero otra vez su hermano lo tomó del brazo ahora con más fuerza, a lo que él no se volteó, se mantuvo en esa posición con la cabeza agachada.

-Nii-san, ¡no huyas! ¿No me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te hice algo? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – su paciencia se había agotado, quería ser lo más sutil posible pero si de esa manera no iba a poder lograr saber los motivos de ese estado de ánimo, iba a actuar de otra manera más directa y quizás agresiva. Casi nunca vio a Rin llorar, de hecho, ahora que lo piensa, si alguna vez lo vio, no lo recuerda, supuso que cuando era bebé lo hizo pero su memoria no llegaba a ese punto de su vida, siempre lo vio fuerte, sonriente y decidido, y no frágil y débil como lo tenía frente a él.

Y… ¿si él ya se sentía así desde antes? ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo Rin era tan bueno ocultando lo que siente? Siempre ha sido muy impulsivo e incluso no oculta sus reacciones cuando lee un manga, aunque eso, no se puede comparar, ¡pero vamos!, a muchos chicos sí les importaría que los vieran llorando por una historia ficticia.

_¿Ahora qué hago?_ Pensaba el joven demonio sintiendo la presión del agarre de Yukio.

Definitivamente, ese "algo más" que se aunaba a ese remolino de sentimientos era el principal, era el que más confusión, dolor y frustración le causaba, aunque al principio "eso" se hubiera sentido tan bien, e incluso le hacía no poder para de sonreír en todo el día.

-Suéltame Yukio, por favor, no hagas esto…

-¿Más difícil? ¡¿Qué yo no haga esto más difícil?! ¡Eso lo tengo que decir yo Nii-san! ¿Crees que no me importas?

-Hey, esto parece una historia dramática barata, ya cállate Yukio – necesitaba salir de ahí

-¿Qué?

-Que te calles, ya, deja de hablar, deja de preocuparte por mí, no lo necesito, deja de sostenerme, déjame – necesitaba dejar de sentir la mano de su hermano en su brazo

-No

_¡Maldito sentimiento de _mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Yukio?

_Suéltame…_

_Por favor…_

_Si no me sueltas…_

_Yo…_

Se derrumbó. Así, sin más cayó de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que Yukio se tuviera que doblar hacia enfrente ya que aun lo sostenía. El brazo de Rin quedó un poco doblado hacia atrás por el agarre.

-¡Nii-san! – El exorcista dejó de agarrar a su gemelo y se posicionó una vez más frente a él – tú no estás bien…

-Aléjate _– esto no debe ser así, no debo sentir esto, no debo dejar que ese sentimiento crezca más si es que es posible_

Se hizo para atrás con la ayuda de sus manos y sus pies, tratando de abrir distancia entre los dos, pero no pudo hacer mucha diferencia ya que se topó con la pared ¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber una precisamente ahí?!

Le partía el corazón ver a su hermano mayor así, alejándose de él como si fuera un completo extraño, había pensado que ese comportamiento era algo exagerado de su parte, pero, aún no comprendía lo que en realidad sentía y los motivos, así que dejó que ese pensamiento se esfumase, no podía criticar el comportamiento de su Nii-san en un momento así.

Rin no quería estar cerca de Yukio porque lo amaba. Lo amaba como hombre, como ama una persona a su pareja. No quería lastimar a su hermano.

Porque ¡claro! ¡Es su hermano! ¿Quién rayos ama a su hermano más allá de lo fraternal?

Quería alejarse, o si no esos sentimientos acabarían dominándolo y se le abalanzaría a Yukio sin pensarlo.

El gemelo menor se acercó hasta poder juntar sus frentes, se sostenía con sus dos manos y sus rodillas. Rin estaba tan metido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que sintió el leve toque de la cabeza de Yukio y su respiración chocar en su rostro.

-Yu…

-Tú, ahora no vas a escapar, dime… ya, que estas acabando con mi paciencia, ¿por qué lloras en la noche, sentado en el suelo de la cocina?

No tenía escapatoria, además que se estaba concentrando en sentir esa cálida respiración, en los labios de su pequeño hermano, en las leves cosquillas que su pelo le causaban, y en su aroma, ah, como adoraba el olor de Yukio.

Definitivamente esto lo rebasaba, ¡y por mucho!

El ojiverde dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió el roce de los labios de Rin pero no se movió, por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentir un hormigueo en sus propios labios, como si desearan juntarse con los de su hermano.

Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente, uno de ellos, sabía el porqué, y el otro, apenas estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

Rin estaba totalmente ensimismado con esa cercanía, con esos leves roces, pero ese ensimismamiento terminó cuando una de las tablas en las que estaba apoyando sus manos crujió ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer?

-No… - trató de alejarse pero la estúpida pared a sus espaldas se lo impidió, apenas pudo hacerlo unos cuantos centímetros.

Yukio aún sentía el picor en sus labios, ¿por qué quería sentir los labios de su Nii-san sobre los suyos? ¿Eso no estaba mal?

-Yo… – _si le digo todo lo demás, excepto que lo quiero, quizás se me vaya y me deje en paz _

Respiró profundo y regresó a ver a los ojos a su pequeño hermano quien lo miraba algo confundido, apenas había decidido por donde comenzar cuando algo suave se posó en sus labios y ese algo comenzó a moverse lentamente, Yukio le estaba besando.

¡Pero si era Yukio quien había iniciado el beso!

Los ojos de Rin estaban completamente abiertos de la impresión.

Su hermano apenas movía sus labios, parecía que no sabía cómo hacerlo. El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir más fuertemente, se estremeció por completo y un leve y agradable calorcito invadió todo su cuerpo.

Al pasar algunos segundos, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrarse. No soportó más esos leves roces y abrió un poco más la boca, y comenzó a tener el control del beso, ya que era lo que más deseaba y ese mismo deseo le estaba haciendo querer más y más de Yukio, sin importarle que quizá él empezó el beso por casualidad, o por equivocación.

El joven exorcista dio un pequeño salto al sentir la humedad de la boca de su Nii-san, al darse cuenta de que la lengua del demonio quería entrar a jugar con la suya.

Un debate mental se hizo presente en él en dejarla o no pasar. Pero entre todo, se descuidó y Rin sin más introdujo su lengua en la boca de su hermano menor, experimentando esa nueva sensación, subiendo su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Yukio.

Ese beso, la respiración chocar contra su rostro, la mano de su Nii-san, quería más. ¿Por qué? Es su hermano, ¿cómo podía querer más que un beso con él? Eso no es correcto, pero no podía parar, no quería hacerlo.

Pronto, Rin se vio completamente acostado, no supo cuándo pasó, se había resbalado por la pared por la opresión del cuerpo de Yukio. El control ahora lo tenía precisamente él, ya no sólo quería sentir los labios de ese pequeño demonio. Introdujo su mano bajo la playera de Rin sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto.

Se estremeció, ya que ese roce parecía tan real, pero simplemente al abrir sus ojos, vio la oscuridad que lo cubría en ese rincón de la cocina. Más lágrimas salieron sin control, se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido.

Claro, ¿cómo podría pasar todo eso? Yukio nunca sentiría nada por él, más que como hermano, nunca.

Al abrir los ojos, y casi por instinto voltear a ver a la cama de su Nii-san, por lo que acababa de soñar. Verla vacía, hizo que se le oprimiera el corazón y que saliera a buscarlo.

Algo le decía que su Nii-san le necesitaba en ese momento. Debía y quería estar junto a él.

**Muy bien. Ojalá dejen reviews, con sugerencias, reclamos, etc. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
